Oftentimes, people participate in meetings, either online or offline. In offline meetings, people typically sit at eye level with one another (e.g., around a table) fostering a sense of togetherness, community, and creativity. However, in online video conferences, people tend to sit in different positions relative to their cameras (e.g., closer or further from the camera, centered or in a corner of the camera shot, etc.) causing an awkward view for other participants in the online video conference and preventing the development of the sense of togetherness, community, or creativity.